


Sunday Morning Paper

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed the morning after the news is out that they're a couple...   Warnings: above the waist nudity; very EWE (non-DH-epilogue-compliant).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn to be the header on Livejournal's Harry/Draco News community [hd_prophet](http://hd-prophet.livejournal.com/).

  
**Sunday Morning Paper**


End file.
